Red John
250px |fullname = Thomas McAllister |alias = Roy Tagliaferro, Red John, Dr. Joe - N. H., RJ Solutions, Inc., Agent Rojo, Cut Iron Properties, Agent Nemo |origin = "The Mentalist" |occupation = Former Visualize Member, Cult Leader, Serial Killer |skills = Amazing intelligence, Manipulative Abilities, Skills concerning guns, knifes, bombs and other qeapons |hobby = Killing, Torturing |goals = Ruin Patrick Jane's life and kill him, Get Jane on his side |type of villain = Archenemy, Complete Monster}} Sheriff Thomas Mccallister aka "'''Red John" '''is the main villain in the TV show ''The Mentalist. ''He is the serial killer in the show that the CBI has been looking for for years. The bloody smiley face is his insignia showing the victim's families and friends that he was there. History Beginning After the main character Patrick Jane talked bad about Red John in a show, he killed his wife and his daughter as revenge. Now, Jane chases him because of that and believes he can help the CBI lead to his capture. Fake Red John In the final episode of Season 3, Red John was believed to be revealed. Jane met him in a food court, planning to find out if CBI director Gale Bertram is Red John's accomplice. However, it is revealed that the accomplice was Craig O'Loughlin. Jane asked Lisbon to phone the number that's seen in the contact list, cause it might be Red John's, then she should tell him what he said. While she does like she is told, Jane watches a man near to him who gets a call, says something and hangs up. Then Lisbon phones Jane, telling him Red John said the same thing. Jane takes a seat at the table of the man who might be Red John. The man, who is called Timothy Carter, says that he is Red John. He also tells Jane that he wants to quit killing and tells him to stop hunting him, instead he should enjoy life. When Red John wants to leave, Jane asks him how he knows that he's truly Red John. Carter describes how Jane's wife and daughter smelled, then he's shot by Jane. In the second episode of Season 4, it is revealed that he was an impostor send by Red John, because Red John's blind girlfriend Rosalind Harker who only knows Red John as "Roy" says that he's not Roy. Relationship to the San Joaquin Killer Red John was once rivaled by another serial killer called San Joaquin Killer. After James Panzer, the man who was behind the SJK, said that compared to the murders of the SJK, Red John's an amateur, he gets killed by Red John. Identity Revealed Red John is revealed to be Thomas McAllister. In the final showdown, Jane choked McAllister to death, ending his grisly rampage once and for all. Quotes Category:TV Show Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Male Villains Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Kidnapper Category:Child-Abusers Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Big Bads Category:Mastermind Category:Nemesis Category:Sadists Category:Provoker Category:Sociopaths Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Complete Monster Category:Master Manipulator Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Charismatic villain Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Recurring villain Category:Legacy Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Evil Cops Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Liars Category:Psychics Category:Magnificent Bastards